Le Ying et le Yang
by Patronum
Summary: Une mission trop difficile pour lui. Il sait que s'est pour se venger de son père, mais à quoi bon? Les mots de sa tante lui revint en tête : Obtient la confiance de Granger, manipule la et tout leurs petits secrets seront à nous. Alors c'est ça la solution? Séduire Granger? Un petit Dramione. Réécriture du tome 6 avec une mission pour Drago un peu plus complexe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'envie folle d'écrire un Dramione, parce que j'adore tout simplement le personnage de Drago. Il me fascine.

Et puisque je ne crois pas être assez doué pour faire un Drarry, alors ça ira pour un Dramione! J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire,

pour ceux/celles qui n'aime pas le personnage de Drago, et bien ne lisez pas cette fic parce que j'ai bien l'intention de le mettre à l'avant.

Je vais tenter de la finir ( ouioui tenter ) et aussi reprendre mon autre fiction : Le passé est meilleur que le présent, que j'aimais beaucoup aussi

donc je crois qu'avec un chapitre par semaine ( peut-être plus qui sait? ) je devrais y arriver. Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, donner

des avis et me dire si vous aimez ou pas!

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 ; Doux réveil et cauchemars.**

Un doux soleil éclaira la petite chambre du grenier de la maison des Granger. La jeune fille qui y somnola sortit doucement du royaume des songes et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle s'étira tel un félin paresseux et passa les mains dans sa tignasse brune désordonnée. Une brise fraiche faisait bouger ses rideaux doucement et une merveilleuse odeur d'herbe fraichement coupé et une subtile, mais remarquable odeur de pain grillé à la myrtille, spécialité de Mme Granger emplissait la pièce. Décidément, c'était un début de journée très calme pour Hermione Jean Granger. Elle se leva doucement, tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le gros chat aux couleurs orangées qui dormait au pied de son lit. Elle traversa sa chambre d'un pas lent et endormis sans prendre attention au quelques livres qu'elle accrocha par mégarde.

Quoique petite, sa chambre regorgeait d'objet en tout genre, mais surtout de livre. Sa chambre était de forme rectangulaire, où y régnaient surtout des couleurs pastel très douces et calmantes. Sur le mur du fond, trônait une énorme bibliothèque en bois où l'on pouvait trouver toute sorte de genre littéraire, allant de classique moldu comme les Soeurs Brontë, ou sorcier tel que l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle adorait lire et relire.

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans une vaste cuisine à aire ouverte. Sur sa droite, son père était installé confortablement sur le sofa et lisait le journal, ses lunettes ovales posé sur le bout de son nez. Sur sa gauche, sa mère cuisinait ses fabuleux pains dorés à la myrtille avec des petites baies en accompagnement. Un dimanche matin tout à fait normale dans cette petite maison moldu.

- Bon matin ma chérie! dit Mme Granger en apercevant la jeune sorcière.

Son père leva alors les yeux de son journal et lui sourit.

- Tu as bien dormis Hermione? lui demanda-t-il.

- À merveille! Répondit-elle.

Ils s'attablèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione savait ses parents particulièrement nerveux, elle s'en allait le soir même au Terrier et ils avaient appris par Dumbledore toutes les choses qui s'étaient passés durant leur cinquième année à Poudlard. Même si ses parents étaient moldus, ils comprenaient la menace de Voldemort et ils étaient plutôt réticents à laisser leur fille unique repartir vers un monde où ils ne pourraient pas la protéger. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, avait dit Dumbledore le soir où il était venu expliquer au couple Granger la menace qui régnait sur le monde sorcier. N'étant pas rassuré, malgré les explications du vieux mage, ils avaient quelque peu protesté lorsque qu'il leur avait annoncé le départ de leur fille le jour suivant vers une maison sorcière sécurisée, mais celle-ci les avaient convaincus en bout de ligne.

Et c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa chambre après avoir pris une très longue douche chaude, qu'elle commença à rassembler ses affaires et ranger le fouillis qu'elle avait fait depuis le début des vacances.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et la sueur faisait coller ses vêtements à sa peau brulante. Il porta ses deux mains tremblantes devant ses yeux. _Il était réveillé. Il était en sécurité. _Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son visage pour bien se réveiller et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Une faible lueur émanait de l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Sa chambre, quoique richement et luxueusement décoré, avait toujours signifié pour lui un antre ou lui seul pouvait s'y sentir bien. Où il était en sécurité. Il regardait les longs doigts blanc et fin qui s'agrippaient aux draps de son lit. Encore un cauchemar. Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter? Son regard dévia vers son avant bras gauche. Il réprima un frisson lorsqu'il se remémora le moment où la marque des ténèbres qui, depuis peu, fût tatoué sur son avant-bras pour le reste de ces jours.

Deux mangemorts marchaient à ces coté. Ils marchaient dans un long couloir sombres du manoir. Tout était silencieux. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte, Drago sût que c'était le moment. Il posa sa main légèrement tremblante sur la poignée et la tourna. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la vaste pièce sombre, tout ce qu'il put distinguer fut un large fauteuil posé devant une cheminée où un feu crépitant était allumé. Un large serpent était à la droite du fauteuil et une voix s'éleva dans ce silence funeste.

- Laissez nous seul. Ordonna une voix froide et terriblement sifflante.

Les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnait sortirent silencieusement, laissant Drago face à l'homme dont on ne voulait pas prononcer le nom. Il le fixa de ses yeux rouges sang.

- Drago, mon cher Drago, susurra le mage noir, je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir.

Le ton qu'employa le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donna des frissons. Même s'il n'avait pas proféré de menace, le jeune Malefoy savait que le sorcier devant lequel il se tenait était en colère et qu'il ferait tout pour lui faire payer l'erreur de Lucius Malefoy au Ministère.

- Vois-tu Drago, j'ai une mission particulièrement délicate à accomplir et je crois que tu es l'unique personne qui pourrait m'aider dans cette tâche. dit le mage noir.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mon maître. Répondit Drago en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Faire n'est pas suffisant! Cracha Voldemort. Tu dois réussir. Et je crois avoir suffisaments d'arguments pour te motiver.

Il leva dangereusement sa baguette et la pointa sur l'adolescent. Drago se raidit et retint son souffle et il entendit seulement le mage noir murmurer :

- Endoloris!

Sa vision se brouilla totalement. Seul le noir l'entourait. Le noir et la douleur. Ses genoux cognèrent durement sur le sol et il se replia sur lui-même. _Ne pas crier, ne pas démontrer de la souffrance._ Il ne sentait plus du tout son corps. Seule la douleur subsistait. Il avait l'impression que des millions et des millions de couteaux transperçaient sa peau et que du feu traversait ses veines. Il se rendit à peine compte que le sortilège était levé. Il restait là, à genoux sur le sol, haletant pour retrouver son souffle.

Difficilement et tremblant, il se releva pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago le toisa d'un regard froid et distant.

- J'espère que dès à présent, tu es totalement prêt à réussir cette mission Drago.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Bien, oui très bien.. murmura Voldemort en commencant à tourner autour de Drago, comme un rapace tournant autour de sa proie.

Drago se tendit et tenta le plus possible de reprendre son calme et de reconstruire son masque de marbre qu'il arborait tous les jours. Il le devait, pour sa famille, pour son honneur et l'honneur de son père.

- Tu sais Drago, il ne me manque que quelques petits détails pour reprendre le pouvoir qui m'est dû. Je ne pense pas que ça soit quelque chose qui m'en empêche, mais plutôt qui. Oui qui, puisque quelques personnes m'obstruit le passage vers un monde que je faconnerai à ma façon. Un monde vers lequel, les moldus n'auront plus ce pouvoir sur nous. _Nous_ serons les maîtres Drago. As-tu une petite idée de qui je parle? demanda Voldemort en se tournant vers lui avec un intérêt feint.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Il se doutait de la réponse. Mais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui parlait-il d'Harry Potter?

- Harry Potter, maître? dit Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus calme possible.

Le mage noir eût un léger sourir qui glaca le sang de l'adolescent.

- Oui, oui tu es perspicace mon cher Drago, susurra-t-il, Harry Potter est une vermine que nous devons éliminé, mais malheureusement, un autre sorcier me barre la route.

Il se mit face à Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Dumbledore. dit-il comme si ce nom seul l'écoeurait au plus au point. Ce vieux fou protège le gamin depuis qu'il est au monde. Potter est innateignable si Dumbledore est dans les parages et à cause de sa sale mère sang-de-bourbe, il est hors de porté chez les moldus également où il réside lorsqu'il n'est pas à Poudlard.

Voldemort continua de marcher lentement autour de lui. Il sentit la présence du mage noir tout près de lui dans son dos et retint son souffle lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du redoutable sorcier.

- Tue Dumbledore. Tue le et tu seras récompensé. Tue le et toute ta famille sera gracié de la honte qu'elle possède. Tue Dumbledore Drago, et tu vivras. murmura-t-il d'un ton froid et menacant.

Drago respira difficilement. Il se tenait bien droit, fixant le serpent qui était maintenant à ses pieds et tenta de ne pas frissonner face au propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je veux également que tu obtiennes certaines informations pour moi, continua Voldemort en continuant de marcher et reprenant sa voix normale. Comme tu l'as bien dis tout à l'heure, Harry Potter est une source d'ennuis que nous devons éliminer le plus rapidement possible. Alors je te demande de le surveiller, de savoir ce qu'il fabrique, de découvrir ce qu'il mijote contre moi. Penses-tu y arriver?

- Oui, mon maître. J'y arriverai n'ayez crainte, je ne vous décevrai pas. lâcha Drago dans un souffle.

Le mage noir se retourna vers lui et se mit à quelques centimètres seulement du blond.

- Donne moi ton bras Drago, pour que je sois sûr de ta fidélité et de ton dévouement. exigea-t-il en tendant la main.

Drago leva son bras lentement. Voldemort l'empoigna et pointa sa baguette vers son avant-bras. Il murmura une formule que Drago ne pût saisir. D'un coup, il sentit une brulure très intense et tellement vive qu'elle lui arracha un petit hurlement de douleur. Il vit apparaître avec horreur, la marque des ténèbres, souillant son corps à jamais. Voldemort, satisfait, lâcha le bras du garçon et retourna au fauteuil près de la cheminée, l'énorme serpent le suivant de près.

- Très bien, alors va, va Drago et ne me déçois pas. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Drago ferma les yeux, face à cet affreux souvenir. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour ne pas recevoir la marque. Rien du tout. Il soupira et décida de se lever. Il alla d'un pas lent et las vers sa salle de bain luxueuse pour se doucher et se coiffer. Il descendit ensuite, pour y trouver sa mère déjà attablé en train de siroter un thé et ignorant parfaitement son assiette qui contenait un repas bien garni. Narcissa Malefoy née Black, avait toujours été très belle et très élégante, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne reflétait que de la fatigue et de la profonde lassitude. Son visage, autrefois radieux, n'illuminait plus. Ses yeux qui avaient une étincelle de douceur, ne s'y trouvait plus. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme et une mère douce et aimante avait disparue. Il la salua d'un signe de tête courtois et s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, même s'il n'avait pas très faim.

Il avait pratiquement terminé son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit venant du salon. Apparemment, quelqu'un venait d'utiliser leur cheminé. Ils entendirent des pas venant vers la cuisine et Drago eut la surprise de voir sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange apparaître sur le seuil.

- C'est bien silencieux comme déjeuner, s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle regarda les deux Malefoy qui la regardait d'un air ahuri.

- Eh bien Bella, que fais-tu là? lui demanda sa mère poliment.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir rendre visite à ma soeur et neveux préférés? répondit-elle. En fait, je suis venue parler à Drago de certaines _choses._

Drago leva un sourcil vers sa tante. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de discuter devant un thé.

- Je t'écoute alors, tante Bellatrix. dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son jus d'orange matinal.

- Le maître m'a légèrement parler de ta mission, Drago, dit-elle en s'assoyant à ses côtés à la table. Il m'a également dit que je pourrais te donner quelques conseils pour réussir à bien ta mission et je crois que c'est une très bonne idée. Alors je voulais simplement te demander, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour espionner Potter? demanda la mangemorte.

Le blond prit par surprise, ne sût pas quoi répondre toute suite. Il l'a regarda d'un air hautain.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, ma très chère tante?

Elle ria d'un rire à en détruire les tympans.

- J'ai à coeur la réussite des projets de notre Seigneur Drago. Alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? répèta-t-elle.

- Je n'y ai honnêtement, pas tellement réfléchi. répondit-il.

- Tu sais Drago, la meilleure solution pour te rapprocher de Potter, c'est d'aller là où ça fait mal. dit Bellatrix en le regardant fixement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Elle le regarda, regarda Narcissa et puis leur lança un drôle de sourire.

- Ne vas pas directement sur Potter, il sera trop méfiant. Même si ça me coûte de le dire, ce Potter est loin d'être stupide. Il te verra venir mille ans à l'avance. Donc, ce que je te conseille, c'est d'aller vers des options plus facilement réalisable. elle se pencha vers Drago. J'ai pu comprendre que Potter avait une amie? Une amie très proche de lui non? Utilise là.

- Granger? demanda-t-il interloqué. Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe tante Bellatrix, je ne peux pas m'abaisser à ce genre de chose voyons, tu perds l'esprit?

- C'est justement pour ça que ça deviendra une mission beaucoup plus simple mon cher Drago. Obtient la confiance de Granger, manipule la et tout leurs petits secrets seront à nous. Use un peu de ton charme. dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Il regarda sa tante froidement. Et plus il y pensait, plus l'idée prenait du sens. Il avait toujours méprisé Granger et ça avait toujours été totalement réciproque. Mais se pourait-t-il que ça soit la seule solution envisageable pour savoir les plans de Potter et Dumbledore? Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette mission, il n'avait pas sû comment s'y prendre, comment envisager la possibilité de les espionner sans trop attirer les regards. Mais maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se savait pas comment, mais il allait devoir séduire Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 2! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

( Merci pour la personne qui m'a envoyer une reviews, j'apprécie ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaire :3 )

Chapitre 2 ; Nouveaux soupçons et angoisse grandissante.

Hermionne fût réveillée par les bruits environnants et habituels qui régnaient chez les Weasley. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée, Harry était là également et il leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait appris après sa rencontre avec Dumbledore. Elle ne voyait pas le temps passé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait au Terrier. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la plus jeune des Weasley qui dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle et descendit dans la cuisine ou Harry était déjà attablé et discutait tranquillement avec Mr Weasley. Elle sentit une merveilleuse odeur de pancakes qui fit gronder son estomac. Elle salua chaleureusement son meilleur ami et Mr Weasley avant de se mettre à table à son tour pour commencer son petit-déjeuner.

- Ha! Hermione, tu es réveillé, lui dit Mme Weasley alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine à son tour avec une nouvelle fournée de pancake. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta bourse, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui! Même chose pour toi Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, nous n'avons rien oublié! Répondit la brunette avec un sourire.

Mme Weasley acquiesça satisfaite. Cette femme avait toujours été comme une sorte de deuxième mère pour Hermione et surtout pour Harry. Elle veillait sur eux depuis qu'elle les connaissait et ça faisait toujours chaud au coeur de la jeune fille.

Lorsque tous les Weasley, Hermione et Harry furent prêts, ils partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse. Tout se passa bien, malgré une malheureuse rencontre avec Malefoy mère et fils à la boutique de Mme Guipure. Ils passèrent en dernier dans la boutique que tous avaient très hâte de visiter : Weasley et Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, se fut une tempête de rire et de bruit divers qui les accueillit. Leur boutique avait un énorme succès, après tout, tout le monde avait besoin de rire en cette période sombre et triste. Il y avait tellement d'objet en tout genre qu'Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle s'était dirigée vers les potions d'amour et autres babioles avec Ginny, lorsqu'Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête à elle et Ron. Elle s'excusa auprès de la rouquine et sorta discrètement de la boutique.

- Harry qu'est-ce qui te prends? demanda-t-elle.

- Regardez! Là! dit-il en pointa quelqu'un au loin.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et ils virent Malefoy junior se diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit le plus morbide du Chemin de Traverse ; l'Allé des Embrumes. Ils le suivirent discrètement sous la cape, en ayant tout de même du mal pour cacher leurs pieds. C'est pas toujours pratique de grandir se dit-elle mentalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique Barjow et Beurk ou Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour tenter de mieux saisir ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils n'entendaient que des brides d'informations, mais Hermione put nettement entendre la fin de leur entretien :

- J'espère que ceci vous aidera à tenir votre langue.. dit le serpentard d'un ton arrogant.

Elle vit Harry tenter de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la vitrine de la boutique, Ron et elle l'imitèrent. Ils eurent seulement le temps de voir le blond montrer quelque chose qui sembla vraiment horrifié Barjow, puisque celui-ci lança un regard curieux à la vitrine et se rebaissèrent rapidement. Ils durent s'éloigner en voyant le jeune Malefoy sortir de sa boutique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a montrer à Barjow pour l'horrifié à ce point à votre avis? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça l'a drôlement convaincu. répondit Harry dans ses pensées.

Hermione préféra ne rien dire, sachant que son meilleur ami était déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les autres Weasley à la boutique, ils furent questionnés par Mme Weasley et Ginny leur lança plusieurs regards de suspicieux.

Elle lisait tranquillement_ Roméo et Juliette_, lorsqu'une tempête rousse vint la déranger.

- Vous étiez passer où lorsque Maman m'achetait Arnold? me demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt son petit boursouflet qui était sur son épaule.

Hermione soupira, sachant que même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas cacher ce qu'ils avaient vu dans l'Allé des Embrumes. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Ginny, elle lui confierait sa propre vie, mais Ginny avait un réel don pour entendre et savoir ce qu'elle n'était pas supposée. Elle referma son livre et lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient aperçu.

- Tu .. tu crois pas qu'il aurait la marque, non? demanda Ginny hésitante.

- T'es comme Harry toi! pouffa Hermione.

La rouquine baissa la tête, ses joues rosissant à vu d'oeil.

- Même si je trouve ça complètement farfellu, je crois que ça pourrait être une hypothèse qu'il faudrait envisager. Après tout Lucius Malefoy est bien un mangemort et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas d'apprendre que sa femme l'est également alors le fils .. Ça demande réflexion je dirais.

Ginny la regarda étonnée que la brunette lui donna raison. Elles discutèrent d'autres sujet divers pendant une heure environ comme par exemple du nouveau professeur dont Harry leur avaient parlé, de leur cours de cette année, du fait qu'Harry avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et surtout, des garçons! Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la jeune rousse avait toujours aimé le Survivant, même si elle tentait soit-disant de '' l'oublier ''. Hermione elle, n'avait jamais pensé réellement à ça pendant ses premières années à Poudlard. Oui elle était amie avec deux garçons, et alors? Mais au fur et à mesure de leurs années d'études, elle devait bien admettre son intérêt pour son ami rouquin. Ginny étant devenu sa meilleure amie au fil des années était au courant évidemment, donc elles en parlèrent souvent lorsqu'elles en avaient l'occasion, comme elles le faisaient durant cette chaude soirée d'été. Elles s'endormirent sur ces belles paroles, rêvant qu'un jour les garçons de leurs rêves les remarquent enfin.

Tous des idiots ces Gryffondors. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'il ne les avait pas vu le suivre en douce sans aucune, mais vraiment aucune subtilité? Franchement, il fallait bien des demeurés comme Granger, Weasley et ce saint-Potter pour ça. Il ne pouvait même plus se rendre dans un endroit comme chez Barjow et Beurk sans qu'on le suive maintenant? Après tout, il s'en fichait, il savait que même s'ils auraient voulus en savoir plus, ils n'auraient pas pu. Il s'en était assuré en montrant sa marque à ce minable de commerçant. Bien sûr cette petite escapade dans cette boutique horrible n'avait pas été vaine. Il avait tenté de récolter le plus d'informations possible auprès de sa tante et de quelques livres, pour savoir comment faire entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard. Parce que tuer Dumbledore ne vas pas être facile, mais pas facile du tout, mais même s'il réussissait, être tout seul par la suite ne servait à rien, alors autant les faire entrer dans l'école, s'était-il dit. Donc il avait entendu parler de ces fameuses armoires jumelles qui permettaient de se rendre d'un endroit à un autre. Alors, en allant chez Barjow tout à l'heure, il pût apprendre que l'une d'entre-elle se trouvait à Poudlard en ce moment même, mais qu'elle devait être réparée. Drago ne savait pas comment, mais foi de Malefoy il allait trouver.

Sa mission occupa la plus grande partie de ces vacances. Il n'était pas rare pour lui d'aller dans le jardin du manoir pendant des heures pour réfléchir sur le moyen de séduire Granger, de tuer le vieux fou de directeur sans trop de dommage ET en plus de faire entrer ces stupides mangemorts dans le château. Bref, Drago ne dormait plus beaucoup non plus. Il attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience leur arrivée à Poudlard, parce qu'il redoutait à chaque jour une visite surprise du mage noir et qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Lorsque ce fameux jour arriva enfin, il sauta presque de son lit le matin tellement il avait hâte d'être dans le train. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi envie d'être à Poudlard. La journée sembla passer ultra lentement et lorsque ce fût réellement le moment d'embarquer dans le train, il salua sa mère poliment et contre toute attente, elle le prit dans ses bras et il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose au creux de son oreille.

- Sois prudent, je t'en prie. lui dit-elle presque comme une supplique.

Ils se séparent et elle transplana aussitôt. Il entra dans le Poudlard Express et alla rejoindre le compartiment qu'occupait habituellement les Serpentards. Lorsqu'il arriva, Pansy lui lança un sourire, il s'assit à côté d'elle et en face de Blaise.

- Alors ces vacances Drago? lui demanda son ami d'enfance.

- Longue. répondit-il.

- T'as fais quoi? demanda la jeune fille pour tenter de dérider le blond.

Drago l'a regarda dans les yeux pour comprendre cette curiosité soudaine.

- Rien. dit-il froidement.

Elle tourna la tête rapidement et regarda Blaise. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et commença à regarder par la fenêtre. Les heures filèrent doucement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, parfois quelques personnes passèrent les saluer. Quelques filles de diverses maisons vinrent le saluer, lui et Blaise, mais Pansy les foutais dehors avant même qu'elles n'eurent le temps de dire Quidditch. C'est après une énième partie d'échec avec Blaise qu'il décida d'aller faire un tour pour aller aux toilette.

Il sortit dans le petit corridor et se dirigea vers les toilettes qui se trouvaient dans un autre compartiment. Sur le chemin il croisa plusieurs élèves plus jeunes qui le regardait avec un air effaré. Parfois il cria sur l'un d'eux pour leur faire peur. C'est la première fois qu'il s'amusa autant avec son rôle de préfèt. Lorsqu'il ressortit des toilettes, il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un passait justement pour aller vers celles d'à côté, réservé aux filles..

- Bon sang tu pourrais pas faire plus attention où tu vas? cracha une brunette au cheveux en bataille devant lui qui s'était presque ramassé par terre.

- Oh Granger, pardon, mais je ne prête pas attention aux personnes de ton genre. retorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tu devrais peut-être ne pas regarder que ton nombril. Peut-être que tu aurais plus de facilité de marcher sans foncer dans tout le monde.

- Je regarde peut-être que mon nombril, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas une sale miss-Je-sais-tout extrêmement énervante qui se trimballe deux énergumènes qui n'ont aucun talent et aucune classe. Après tout pourquoi je te dis ça, c'est vrai que pour accepter d'être vu en ta compagnie il ne faut pas une certaine classe.

Elle le foudraya du regard.

- Mes amis n'ont peut-être pas de classe ou de talent comme tu dis, mais au moins leurs parents n'étaient et ne sont pas des mangemorts qui sont à Azkabhan.

Il se retena à la dernière seconde de lui lancer un sortilège. Sa mission lui passait par dessus la tête. Cette fille l'horripilait. Comment allait-il faire pour la séduire? En plus d'être une sang-de-bourbe, elle n'était même pas un tout petit peu jolie, avec ces cheveux à peine coiffés et ses vêtements qui ne l'a mettaient pas du tout en valeur.

- Sujet sensible? dit-elle en ricanant et refermant la porte des toilettes derrière elle.

Merlin sait à quel point elle l'énervait! Il tenta de reprendre son calme et se redirigea vers son compartiment en silence. Lorsqu'il entra, ses deux amis lui lancèrent des regards intrigués face à son attitude.

- Je me demande qui sera le prof de défense cette année. lanca Pansy pour visiblement détendre l'atmosphère.

- Surement encore un autre détraqué tout droit sortit d'on ne sait où. répondit calmemant Blaise.

Petit moment de silence. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un brouhaha à l'extérieur, Drago sortit la tête du compartiment quand tout devint subitement tout noir. Il entendit Pansy lancer un _Lumos _mais ça ne changea pas grand chose à leur situation. Quelque seconde plus tard, la lumière revint et Drago se rassit.

- Moi je m'en fiche pas mal du nouveau prof, après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Je crois que je ne reviendrai même pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine de toute façon. Quel perte de temps venir ici. dit Drago amèrement.

Blaise et Pansy se lancèrent un regard et puis regardèrent Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Drago? demanda la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, disons que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, déclara-t-il.

- Et pourquoi cela? retorqua son ami.

- Parce que j'aurai d'autre chose de plus important à faire. dit-il espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

Blaise allait répondre quelque chose, mais le regard de Drago l'en dissuada. Il allait sortir un livre de son sac lorsqu'il vit la malle de Blaise bouger toute seule sur le porte baguage. Il regarda plus attentivement et il aperçut, très rapidement, un éclair blanc apparaître et disparaître devant lui. Il ne dit rien et prit son livre comme si rien n'était.

À la fin du voyage, lorsque Blaise et Pansy lui demandèrent ce qu'il fabriquait à rester assis là, il leurs lancèrent un regard hautain avant de répondre quelque chose.

- Partez devant moi, je vous rejoins.

Ses amis acquisèrent et ils sortirent silencieusement. Lorsque Drago fût seul, il ferma les rideaux des fenêtres et fit semblant de prendre ses affaires très lentement et lorsqu'il pensa que le moment était le bon, il lança :

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

Il entendit un _ BOUM _et se pencha en tendant la main. Lorsqu'il sentit un tissus très doux en dessous de ses doigts il tira vivement en découvrant le seul et unique Harry Potter, étendu par terre, figé à cause du sort qu'il venait de lancer.

- Eh bien Potter? Ta maman t'as jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes? demanda-t-il avec sa voix traînante.

Il lança un regard à Potter qui était figé par terre et ria.

- Bien sur, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de t'apprendre grand chose n'est-ce pas Potter?

Il se releva, et avec peut-être plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû, il donna un coup de pied au visage du Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il entendit un _crac_, il se repencha et murmura :

- Ça c'était pour mon père.

Il se releva et recouvra Potter de sa cape.

- Bon retour à Londres Potter! lança-t-il avant de quitter le compartiment.

Bien sur ce n'était pas prudent de faire ça et surtout c'était très compromettant pour sa mission, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait éperdument. Il voulait faire payer à saint-Potter tout ce qu'il avait endurer par sa faute. Mais il ne pouvait plus se permette ce genre d'erreur n'est-ce pas? Non il ne pouvait plus, puisque malheureusement il devait se rapprocher de la chose qui lui servait de meilleure amie.

En ce moment, Drago aurait tout fait pour que Harry Potter soit mort il y a de ¸a 16 ans aujourd'hui. La vie de Drago aurait été bien plus simple!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Donc, pour la personne qui m'a laissé des reviews, je trouve ça dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte, je pourrais te répondre

plus facilement. :3 Oui pour l'instant tu es la seule qui m'écris des trucs mais crois moi, ça me motive vraiment! Donc oui j'ai pris

un moment du film parce je le trouvais intéressant, sinon j'essaie de respecter les contraintes du livre ( mais je dois t'avouer que

ça fait un moment que je l'ai lu ). Pour Lucius et Narcissa, j'avais l'intention de leur consacré un chapitre bientôt. :)Pour Barjow,

c'est un magasin de magie noire, certes, mais Drago n'a que 16 ans et est déjà marqué. Alors je crois que moi, même si

je serais propriétaire d'une boutique comme ça, je serais horrifié de voir un adolescent porter la marque. Pas toi?

Bref, merci pour tes commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment et je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise :D

Chapitre 3 ; Près du lac

Le premier repas à Poudlard fût tout de même assez enrichi en surprise. Nouveau professeur, ou même changement de professeur dans les matières. Quelle malheureuse surprise les élèves ont eu lorsque le professeur Dumbledore a clamé que le professeur Rogue quittait les cachots pour la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! Hermione ayant déjà certaines difficultés avec le côté pratique de ce cours va devoir redoubler d'effort pour ne pas pleuvoir sous les critiques de cet affreux professeur. Mais cela a certains avantages puisque c'était maintenant le professeur Slughorn qui assure les cours de Potions et que Merlin seul sait à quel point il était désagréable ce cours quand s'était Rogue qui l'enseignait. Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux dans des sentiments contradictoires, comme tous les élèves de cette école y compris Hermione. Mais ce sentiment s'amplifia davantage lorsqu'ils assistèrent au premier cours du professeur Slughorn.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je suis le professeur Slughorn et je vais vous enseigner cette année les potions. dit un petit homme au ventre très arrondi.

- Donc pour commencer mon cours, j'aimerais vous soumettre à un petit quizz orale. Vous devez le voir sur cette table, il y a différentes potions qui y sont alignées. dit-il en désignant la table en question avec des potions de différentes couleurs.

Il dût s'arrêter lorsque Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la classe sans leurs manuels. Il continua par la suite lorsque les deux retardataires furent allignés avec les autres devant la table.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ... marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même que pour nous. Ah! Oui les potions. Alors, quelqu'un sait-il qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion là. demanda-t-il en pointant une potion brunâtre qui avait l'air de sentir extrêmement mauvais.

Hermione leva la main aussitôt bien sur.

- Polynectar, professeur.

- Et pouvez-vous me dire quelle est sa fonction Miss..?

- Granger, professeur. lui dit-elle poliment. Le polynectar sert à prendre l'apparence de la personne de notre choix. Pour se faire il suffit de prendre un cheveux de la personne en question et la mettre dans la potion.

- Oui très bien!

Il se dirigea un peu vers la droite et il pointa une autre potion rosée qui émanait des volutes de vapeurs de toutes les couleurs.

- Et celle-ci quelqu'un a-t-il une idée.. Oui, Miss Granger?

Hermione s'avança légèrement.

- De l'amortentia. C'est une potion d'amour très forte qui fait en sorte que celui qui la boit tombe amoureux de la première personne qu'il voit. Et elle a une particularité très spéciale, pour chaque personne, elle a une odeur différente.

Elle avança la tête vers le chaudron et prit une bonne bouffé.

- Pour moi par exemple, elle sent les parchemins neufs, la mer et ... la fraise!

- Oui parfait Miss Granger, parfait! s'exclama leur professeur en souriant. 10 points pour Gryffondor!

Il s'avanca vers une autre potion, qui était dans un tout petit flacon.

- Celle-ci est bien particulière. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous dire qu'est-ce que c'est?

Hermione souria et hocha la tête.

- Felix Felicis. Ou comme plusieurs autres l'appelle ; Chance liquide. Elle a la capacité de donner de la chance à tout ceux qui la boivent. Mais elle est illégale dans plusieurs domaines comme dans les compétions et etc.

- Oui c'est ça! Très bien Miss Granger je vous remercie. Et pour commencer bien commencé l'année, je vous offre ceci : Celui qui fera la meilleur potion de Morte Vivante, gagnera ce petit flacon de Felix Felicis!

Tout le monde buvait ses paroles. Tout le monde voulait ce petit flacon. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas bien sûr, fût le regard drôlement intéressé d'un certain blond avec l'uniforme des vert et argent. Lorsque le professeur donna le feu vert pour commencer, tout le monde se mit rapidement au travail. À la fin du cours, plusieurs potions étaient ratées et Hermione avait beaucoup galéré avec la sienne, mais elle fût encore plus surprise quand elle vit que la potion d'Harry, on parle bien d'Harry Potter qui a toujours été mauvais en potion, était parfaite! Elle ruminait et pour la première fois depuis leur amitié, elle était jalouse d'Harry. C'était ELLE la meilleure en potion, ELLE méritait la fiole de Felix Felicis!

C'est pour ça qu'après ce cours de potions, elle se rendit pour la première fois près du lac, seule, pour réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle devrait tout de même être contente pour son ami qui s'intéressait peut-être au potion finalement. Elle s'assit sous un saule ( pas le saule cogneur une chance se dit-elle ) près du lac où plusieurs petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs poussaient et sorta son exemplaire personnelle de Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été. Elle l'ouvrit et se perdit dans se fabuleux monde fantastique et imaginaire.

Ce fût des bruits de pas qui la tirèrent de son livre. Elle leva les yeux et elle n'en crût pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago Malefoy, qui se tenait bien droit devant elle, un ou deux livres sous ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy?

Il l'a regarda, un peu surpris d'autant d'agressivité.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question je te signale.

C'était à son tour d'être surprise.

- Ça ne se voit pas? elle brandit son livre devant son visage pour montrer l'évidence, je lis. dit-elle avec mépris.

Il haussa un sourcils.

- Eh bien, tu vas devoir faire avec ma présence. retorqua-t-il en s'assoyant un peu plus loin, plus près du lac.

Elle le regarda abasourdi. Elle le vit sortir un de ses livres, l'ouvrir à une page et commencer à le feuilleter tranquillement comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire? demanda-t-elle.

Il leva la tête et planta ses iris grises dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué la petite touche de bleu qu'il y avait. Elle avait toujours perçu les yeux de Drago Malefoy comme deux couteau tranchants qui ne savait que regarder avec mépris et dédain.

- Ça ne se voit pas? en brandissant à son tour son livre, je lis.

Il rebaissa la tête et Hermione fulmina encore plus. Il reprenait ses mots en plus de ça!

- Désolé, mais je croyais que ma simple présence de sale sang-de-bourbe allait tellement te dégouté que tu ne t'installerais pas ici, puisque j'y étais déjà, en plus en me provoquant. lui dit-elle en lui lança un regard noir.

Il soupira et releva la tête, visiblement exaspéré.

- Écoute, premièrement, je sais pas depuis combien de temps tu viens à cet endroit du lac, mais aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais le seul à venir ici pour avoir un peu de calme. Deuxièmement, je lis ici parce que justement c'était ma place avant d'être la tienne, donc ta présence, je m'en fiche royalement.

Il avait parlé d'un ton calme, mais froid à la fois. Ce qui semblait un drôle de mélange pour la jeune Gryffondor.

- Et pour finir.. je ne crois pas t'avoir provoquer. Si je l'ai fais, répète les mots exactes que j'ai pu te dire pour t'insufler une quelconque attitude négative. Parce que dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui à commencer à me parler, pas moi.

Il rebaissa la tête en mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle décida que c'était plus sage de continuer sa lecture tranquille. Après une demi-heure, elle décida d'aller manger et de laisser un peu la paix au Serpentard. Elle se leva discrètement, mais avant de partir elle décida de dire une dernière chose au blond.

- Désolé, Malefoy. dit-elle finalement en partant vers le château.

L'adolescent releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille partir.

- Étrange.. murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le soir, lorsqu'Hermione fût au chaud dans son lit, elle repensa au moment qu'elle avait passé près du lac avec le Serpentard. Décidément, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Drago Malefoy pourrait être un adolescent ayant un endroit pour lire tranquillement des livres. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées étrange et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Question à mille gallions, où pourrait bien être caché une armoire à disparaître qui a une jumelle chez Barjow et Beurk, à Poudlard? _Partout. _Drago avait fouillé plusieurs salles, mais aucune trace de cette foutu armoire. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas comme saint-Potter et que tout ne lui soit pas donné tout cuit dans le bec! Bien sûr il avait quelques indices, mais rien de concret! Il devait chercher une salle qui pouvait avoir plusieurs utilités et qui contenant beaucoup d'objets. Comme s'il n'y avait pas des centaines de salles comme ça à Poudlard. Il maudissait Barjow. Il maudissait Voldemort. Il maudissait Potter. Mais SURTOUT, il se maudissait lui-même de ne pas trouver cette pièce. Il alla à la salle de bain après ces cours et frappa une porte des cabines du pied. Il recula d'un bond lorsqu'une voix sorta de la toilette.

- Hey mais ça va pas?!

Une forme fantômatique sorta de la cabine et vint devant Drago avec un air vexé.

- Il y a des personnes qui vivent ici tu sais? C'est pas très polie de tenter de démollir des choses qui ne nous appartiennent pas. sermonna la fameuse Mimi Geignarde.

Drago marmonna une vague excuse et s'assit par terre, adossé au mur en soupirant.

- Ça va pas? Tu veux peut-être en parler? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Peut-être...

- Tu saurais pas où il y aurait une place au multiples utilités et qui peut contenir plusieurs objets?

Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir en faisant les cents pas en face de Drago.

- Mmmh, il y en a plusieurs des salles comme ça tu sais. lui répondit-elle avec un air désolé.

Drago soupira et commença à se lever.

- MAIS, si tu parles de plusieurs utilités, la seule salle qui me viendrait réellement à l'esprit est cette mystérieuse Salle sur Demande!

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé! Il se leva, cria un merci à la jeune fille fantôme et courrut jusqu'au 7ième étage. Il passa trois fois devant la toile qu'il savait être la porte d'accès à la Salle sur Demande. Combien de fois, la brigade Inquisitoriale de l'année dernière ne l'avait pas cherché? Il pensa lorsqu'il passa devant la salle _Donne moi accès à l'armoire à Disparaître _et à son grand étonnement, ça marcha! Une grande porte s'ouvrit et il entra comme dans une sorte de cathédrale. Wow, pensa-t-il. J'ai trouvé la bonne pièce, il me manque plus que de la trouver, cette armoire..

Il passa une heure à chercher l'armoire et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, en dessous d'une housse rouge, il sût qu'il l'avait. Elle était parfaitement reconnaissable. Il tira sur la housse et regarda avec des yeux admiratifs cette armoire qui lui avait causé beaucoup de souci jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin.. se dit-il. Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il se rendit compte que l'heure du repas était passé depuis longtemps. Il passa donc aux cuisines de Poudlard et demanda impérieusement aux elfes de lui faire un sandwich. Ensuite, il se dirigea près du lac. Depuis qu'il avait vu Granger l'autre jour après le cours de Slughorn (il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Potter ait réussi à avoir la fiole de potion. Granger ok, peut-être, mais Potter? C'était trop pour l'ego de Drago), il avait peur d'y retourner, de peur qu'elle soit là. C'était SON endroit. Il y allait depuis sa première année pour y être en paix. Donc quand il l'aperçut, adossé au saule ce soir-là, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

Il décida de prendre la voie du silence et opta de s'asseoir plus près du lac, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Elle était tellement plongée dans son livre qu'elle ne le remarqua à peine. Il commença donc à étudier les rûnes anciennes qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi j'ai pris ce cours déjà? se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Il poussa un léger cris de fureur en relisant pour la cinquième fois ce foutu anagramme de rûnes, sans rien n'y comprendre. Il chercha continuellement la signification de cette rûnes dans son foutu Syllabaire Lunerousse, mais il ne trouvait rien! Tellement il était plongé dans ces rûnes, qu'il n'avait pas vu la brunette relever distraitement la tête et se lever doucement. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui qu'il vit qu'il l'avait surement dérangé avec son cri.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-il.

Mais même après ça, elle resta derrière lui. Il venait de voir qu'elle lisait les rûnes sur lesquelles il travaillait.

- Tu devrais essayer de déplacer celle-ci, elle fit un mouvement de baguette, pour pouvoir lire correctement cet anagramme. Et ensuite celle-ci, continua-t-elle doucement avec sa baguette. Et ça devrait être ça je crois! termina-t-elle avec un sourire content.

Il l'a regarda les yeux ronds. Pourquoi l'aida-t-elle? Après tout elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils. Il marmonna quelque chose et regarda son anagramme et effectivement c'était beaucoup plus clair!

- Merci Granger, murmura-t-il.

- Mais de rien. Tu vois, pas besoin d'être Sang-Purs pour comprendre les rûnes.

Elle le dit avec un léger sourire en coin et tourna les talons et repartit vers le château. Décidément, sa mission allait peut-être être plus facile que prévu..


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai mis longtemps à publié ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire

et le syndrome de la page blanche qui n'aidait pas, mais aujourd'hui je suis fière et contente de vous donner un cha-

pitre entièrement sur Drago! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ~

**Chapitre 4 ; Dragon amoureux.**

Du vide. Juste un vide intense qu'il ressentait constamment autour de lui. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque minute, il ressentait ce sentiment. Comment vivre avec une telle chose? Il commençait lentement à s'y habituer. On s'habitue à tout. À la douleur, à la peine, au manque, alors pourquoi pas à ça? Il savait que ça détruisait son âme de plus en plus, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il avait été élevé pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour ne plus se soucier de rien, à part monter en échelon, se faire respecter des autres, être craints des autres et surtout, surtout, avoir du pouvoir. Donc c'est pour cela qu'à chaque matin, lorsque le soleil se levait et qu'il devait affronter le monde tout entier, qu'il se répétait intérieurement d'être fort, de ne pas abandonner, qu'un jour, tout ce travail et cette labeur lui sera rendu. Qu'un jour, le déshonneur qu'il subit en ce moment sera révolu et retrouvera sa richesse d'antan. C'est ce à quoi pensait Drago lorsqu'il reçut la lettre de Narcissa, qui lui disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait recevoir des nouvelles prochainement de l'avancement de sa mission. Il se dirigea vers le foyer de la Salle Commune et jeta la lettre dans ces flammes vertes flamboyantes. Il la regarda brûler doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il se promena un long moment dans cet immense château et monta tranquillement à la Tour d'Astronomie. Il aimait bien cet endroit également pour réfléchir au calme. La nuit c'était encore plus magnifique. Il songea à toute sorte de chose, tout en sentant le vent lui caresser doucement le visage. Il songea à Granger qu'il côtoyait involontairement ces derniers jours. Ils avaient établis silencieusement une trêve temporaire lorsqu'ils se trouvaient près du lac. C'était agréable de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui avait un minimum d'intelligence. Ça changeait de Crabbe et Goyle. Donc quand il se trouvait en présence de Granger, il tentait d'être plus agréable, après tout, il se devait de la séduire. Il se dit donc qu'il devrait peut-être mettre en oeuvre quelques stratégies pour tenter y arriver. Une fille comme elle n'allait pas être facile, il lui faudrait du tact, de la patience, mais avant toute chose, il fallait lui montrer du respect. Même si ça allait lui en coûter beaucoup, il allait devoir arrêter toutes ces insultes envers elle et ses crétins d'amis Gryffondor. Il retourna à son dortoir, lentement mais surement, pour tenter de prendre un peu de repos. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup c'est derniers temps.

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, il prit à peine une bouchée de son déjeuner. Lorsque Granger entra sous le plafond enchanté, il la fixa. Il ne la quittait pas du regard et elle due sentir ce regard pesant parce qu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Il baissa la tête aussitôt et feint un air gêné. Quelques secondes plus tard, il releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux couleur chocolat de la Gryffondor. Elle avait un air légèrement surpris, mais ne détourna tout de même pas la tête. Depuis combien temps se regardaient-ils? Draco n'avait même pas remarqué. Tout ce qui le ramena à la réalité fut une question de Blaise qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Drago ça va pas? demanda le brun perplexe.

- Bien sur que ça va, pourquoi tu me demandes ça? répondit-il avec un ton impatient.

Blaise prit un air pincé et préféra ne rien répondre. Toute la journée plus personne n'osa lui parler ou lu poser une seule question. En cours, les professeurs l'ignora totalement. Ce fut donc seulement après les cours, qu'il alla à l'arbre près du lac avec un livre sous le bras. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne fut même pas surpris d'y voir Granger également. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et ouvrit son livre à la page qui l'intéressait: Les Dragons. Cet animal était de loin le préférer de Drago, son prénom y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il trouvait cette créature magnifiquement puissante, extraordinairement surnaturelle et ça le fascinait. Mais à la place de commencer sa lecture, il regarda du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille qui était absorbé par son livre. Plus il l'a regardait, plus il l'a voyait différemment à chaque jour. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son petit nez et ses yeux noisette était des plus basiques, mais elle avait tout de même quelque chose de beau dans le visage.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser, il se gifla mentalement. Ça pourrait être la plus jolie fille sur terre, se dit-il, jamais il ne pourrait lui trouver quelque chose de beau. Après s'être répéter cette phrase, il décida de l'aborder.

- Tu lis quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix mi-intéressé, mi-ennuyé.

Elle leva à peine la tête.

- Un livre moldu.

Pas étonnant pour une Sang-de-Bourbe se dit-il mentalement.

- C'est quoi?

Cette fois-ci, elle leva complètement la tête et en lâcha presque son livre en tournant la tête vers Drago avec un regard extrêmement ahuris.

- Tu t'intéresses aux choses moldu maintenant? dit-elle avec un ton suspicieux et en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Je suis curieux. dit-il doucement avec un sourire en coin.

Encore un autre regard ahuris de la part de la Gryffondor.

- Roméo et Juliette de Shakespear. dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est une pièce de théâtre.

- Et ça raconte quoi ton truc?

Il avait fermé son livre et prétendit un regard totalement intéressé. C'était gagné.

- C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes qui n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer. raconta la jeune Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

- Parce que leurs familles étaient ennemis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait alors?

Elle lui expliqua tout. Drago n'était pas fan des histoires d'amour et des livres à l'eau de rose, mais cette histoire était déchirante. Deux jeunes amants qui ne pouvait pas s'aimer, mais qui l'avait quand même fait. Et cette histoire c'était terminé dans la mort. Est-ce que toutes les histoires d'amour interdites devait se terminer comme ça? Est-ce que toutes les personnes de milieu différent devait absolument ne pas s'aimer et se détester? Lorsqu'elle lui raconta le passage où Roméo se tua pour Juliette, il n'en fut que plus perplexe. Aimer à en mourir, ça donnait encore moins envie d'aimer, se dit-il. La dernière fois qu'il avait aimé, il s'en souvint comme si c'était hier, il n'était pas mort, mais il s'était senti mourir de l'intérieur.

_flashback _

Un petit garçon jouait tranquillement dans la forêt qui se trouvait aux abords du gigantesque Manoir. L'air était chaud et sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupé. L'odeur des arbres et sapins emplissait l'air également. C'était une magnifique journée d'été pour le jeune sorcier. Il courrait un peu partout avec un bâton dans la main, faisant comme si c'était une baguette. Il se prenait pour un héro qui sauvait le monde sorcier des terribles attaques de Mage Noir. Il était courageux, vif et habile, et bien sur, tout ça se passait dans la tête du jeune blond. Il imaginait tout ce monde ou il était le sauveur de tous. Il était dans cette forêt pratiquement tout les jours et y restait jusqu'à tard le soir. Ces parents savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, Lucius s'en était assuré. Il avait toujours de la nourriture avec lui lorsqu'il avait faim et avait pour couvre-feu lorsque la nuit sera totalement noire. Sauf qu'un jour, pendant qu'il se promenait tranquillement il entendit quelque chose d'anormalement bruyant dans cette forêt habituellement silencieuse. Il chercha la provenance du bruit lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était que des pleurs. Les pleurs d'une fillette qui était adossé à un arbre. Il l'a regarda de loin, pour ne pas lui faire peur et remarqua qu'elle était blessé. Elle devait être tombé se dit-il. Il se rapprocha silencieusement, mais il marcha sur une brindille qui craqua. La fillette releva la tête en reniflant.

- Qui est là? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

La nuit était tombé et il faisait très sombre dans cette forêt, normale qu'elle ait peur se dit le blond.

Il s'avança lentement, les mains en l'air pour lui prouvé qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Lentement, il mit son bâton de bois dans sa main gauche et avec sa main droite, il mit la main dans son sac. La jeune fille se raidit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, il sortit de son sac une bouteille d'eau que sa mère lui avait donner le matin même : Il va faire chaud alors il faut t'hydrater Drago, lui avait-t-elle dit. Il la lui tendit. La jeune fille n'osa pas bougé. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux et il put regardé son visage. Elle avait peut-être 10 ans comme Drago. Elle avait de long cheveux blond bouclés qui lui arrivait à la taille. Son visage était très doux. On aurait dit une poupée. Elle avait un nez droit, des lèvres qui formait une sorte de cœur et visage avec encore les rondeur de l'enfance. Ses yeux brillait d'un bleu magnifique et avait la peau très blanche.

Le jeune sorcier lui sourit et tendit la bouteille, en tentant d'avoir l'air engageant. Lentement, elle leva la main et prit la bouteille. Il la lâcha et recula d'un pas. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle regarda alternativement la bouteille et le jeune garçon qui se tenait devant-elle et ensuite, elle releva la tête et lui sourit gêné.

Son cœur d'enfant de 10 ans fit un bond qu'il ne put expliqué.

- Tu pourrais en mettre sur ton genoux pour le nettoyer un peu. recommanda-t-il gentiment.

- Merci. lui dit-elle rouge comme une pivoine.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Comment tu t'appelles? lui demanda-t-il.

- Alicia, et toi?

- Drago. lui répondit-t-il.

Elle prit un regard surpris et le dévisagea.

- Drôle de nom, dit la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur.

Il pouffa. Par la suite, ils discutèrent un moment. Il apprit qu'elle était nouvelle dans le quartier, qu'elle venait tout juste d'emménager parce que son père avait eu un nouveau poste. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait reçu un sermon mémorable pour avoir dépassé son couvre-feu, mais il s'en fichait.

Le jour suivant, Drago revit Alicia dans la forêt. Et le jour d'après et le jour d'après encore. Pendant tout le reste des vacances, ils s'amusaient ensemble et avaient développés une amitié peu commune. Ils ne parlaient pas souvent de leur familles, mais un soir, lorsqu'ils étaient assis sur une pierre à regarder les étoiles, Drago curieux, décida d'en parler.

- Ils font quoi tes parents? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Mon père est professeur de littérature et ma mère est pâtissière, répondit-elle rapidement, et toi?

Il la regarda. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ..

- Rien, ils ne travaillent pas, s'était-il entendu répondre.

Alicia était moldue.

_fin du flashback_

C'est la voix de Granger qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Malefoy? Hého Malefoy? dit la brunette en agitant la main devant le visage de Drago.

Il sortit de ses songes et regarda la Gryffondor.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement, ton histoire m'a juste rappelé quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. Il se leva tranquillement et épousseta ses vêtements et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Granger l'interpella.

- C'était qui cette personne Malefoy? demanda Granger en le regardant.

- Même si je te le dirais, tu ne me croirais pas. répondit-il avec un léger sourire et s'en alla.

Oh non, Granger ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le château, il décida de se promener un peu. Finalement il n'avait jamais même pas pu continuer sa lecture de son livre, donc il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il entra dans un couloirs lorsque quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras et le fit retourner sur lui -même. Il allait lancer une panoplie de juron lorsqu'il reconnut son '' agresseur ''.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Granger, Drago? demanda Blaise.

Ce fût au tour de Drago d'être ahuris et surpris.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Blaise! lui répondit vivement le blond en se dégageant.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent je t'ai vu avec elle.

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant?

Blaise ferma son visage à toute émotion.

- Je voulais seulement aller te parler lorsque je t'ai vu avec elle près du lac, lui répondit son meilleur ami froidement.

Drago n'en crut pas un mot, mais décida de ne rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle, hein? redemanda le brun.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Avant que Blaise n'ait pu rajouté quoique ce soit, il tourna les talons et partit.

Décidément, on ne pouvait jamais être tranquille dans ce château.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du repas, il décida de ne pas y aller et d'aller directement dans son dortoir. Lorsque tout le monde fut de retour, il était déjà couché dans son lit depuis longtemps, mais il ne dormit pas. Pas de la nuit, comme toujours depuis quelques semaines.

Il se dit mentalement qu'il allait devoir être plus subtil lorsqu'il parlerait à Granger. À moins que .. il pourrait en parler à Blaise? Son ami comprendrait-il?


End file.
